


The Howling

by ladymodrus



Series: Super Junior's Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Werewolves
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoseul tiba-tiba saja ambruk ke dalam pelukanku. Baju yang ia kenakan compang-camping, bau anyir dengan lekasnya mengganggu indera penciumanku. Darah segar mengalir dari luka cakaran yang terdapat pada punggung dan perutnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat Membaca!

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Di mana Siwon?" tanyaku panik ketika Hyoseul tiba-tiba saja ambruk ke dalam pelukanku. Baju yang ia kenakan compang-camping, bau anyir dengan lekasnya mengganggu indera penciumanku. Darah segar mengalir dari luka cakaran yang terdapat pada punggung dan perutnya. Lukanya cukup dalam sehingga aliran darah itu dengan cepatnya mengotori _t-shirt_ putih yang kukenakan.

"Me...reka datang, Dong...hae- _ya_..."

Dahiku mengerut dalam mendengar suara lemah Hyoseul, "Siapa? Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku bingung.

Hyoseul mencoba berucap tetapi tidak bisa. Napas gadis itu tersengal, kelihatan begitu kesakitan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan kotor terkena darah. Jika tidak cepat-cepat ditolong, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

"Kau bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," pintaku, hendak mengangkat tubuh lemahnya, tetapi Hyoseul menolaknya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Kau... ha...rus pergi," ucapnya dengan susah payah, "Mereka... telah... kem...bali..." Katanya lagi, kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kaumaksud? Siapa yang telah kembali, Hyoseul- _ah_? Kumohon..." Aku mengguncan-guncang tubuh Hyoseul, tetapi gadis itu tak kunjung bergerak. "Tolooong...!!!" Aku berteriak panik ke sekelilingku, berusaha meminta bantuan. Tetapi jalanan ini begitu sepi dan mencekam. "Tolooong...!!!" Teriakku lagi, tetapi tetap tidak ada hasil.

Aku bergegas mengangkat tubuh Hyoseul dan meletakkannya di kursi belakang mobilku. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, semoga saja ia masih bisa ditolong, "Hyoseul-ah, kumohon bertahanlah," pintaku kepadanya.

Aku baru saja akan menduduki kursi kemudi ketika mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Dari arah kaki bukit, terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang saling bersahutan.

Aku ketakutan...

 

 

  
**"I hear they're getting closer, their howls are sending chills down my spine. And time is running out now, they're coming down the hills from behind."**

**\- Within Temptation -**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Within Temptation yang berjudul The Howling.


End file.
